


Sorry, sir, that's my seat

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, cute lil fluff, hello yes I am solangelo trash hahaha, idea from a tumblr post - Freeform, nico likes the hallway seat i mean wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico accidentally gets on the wrong seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, sir, that's my seat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://4thesakeofcriticism.tumblr.com/post/90988688900/camillamacaulayy-grinchtaire

Nico hated flying.

Ever since he first came to the States, the whole “airplane” thing started bugging him, for some reason. Somehow, he always seemed to get the fullest flights, sit near all the annoying kids who cried during the entire trip or kept kicking his chair and being obnoxious. There was always someone who wanted to talk to him about their absolutely uninteresting lives during the entire flight, not letting him read in peace or take his nap. The flight attendants never got his drink right on the first try, no matter how many times he said “no, regular coke with ice, please”. His luggage was either the last to be available do get or got lost in the airport. And, of course, he always got his less favorite seats; window.

It’s not that he was afraid of heights; far from it, actually. But sitting by the window was way too much trouble. Every time he had to get up he’d have to excuse himself and wait for the other person to get up and let him through. Plus, the sunlight bothered his eyes way too much, and once the flight landed, it’d take him much longer to get out, because, with his luck, the person sitting besides him was almost always way too slow. He much preferred taking hallway seats, easier to get in and out from, and overall great.

So, really, he should have known better when, on his trip to visit Hazel, his ticket signalised a hallway seat. Sighing in relief, he flopped down on the seat, and stuffed his backpack under the one right in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to relax from his stressful day.

And someone cleared their throat besides him.

The young man sighed, cracking one dark eye to glare at the offender, only to come up against what he could only describe as an angel; curly, golden locks of hair, sky-blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin. Tall, thin and gorgeous, wearing bright clothes, and despite his somewhat shy expression, Nico could _feel_ the happiness radiating from him. It should be disgusting, but it felt endearing.

“Excuse me, sir.” the blond started, hesitant. “But I think you’re in my seat.”

Nico frowned. “What?”

“My seat!” he answered, sounding a bit more cheerful at being acknowledged. “Seat 13A. It’s a hallway seat.”

Nico dug out his own ticked. Sure enough, there it was; seat 13... B. Window seat. Great.

He sighed. “Sorry for that, I guess I read it wrong.” he undid his seatbelt and grabbed his backpack, ready to jump over.

The boy startled. “No! Really, it’s fine!” he seemed somewhat embarrassed. “I uh... Well, if you got the window seat, would you mind changing? I don’t really like sitting in the hallway.”

Nico blinked. In all of his 25 years of life, he’d never encountered someone who preferred the seat he despised. “Sure, I guess.” he set his backpack down again and got up to let the other through. “Go ahead.”

Blond boy grinned at him, and eagerly took his seat, stuffing his messenger bag in its place. “Thank you! I’m sorry to bother you. I never get to take the window seat, no matter how much I ask the ladies at the ticket booths. And people aren’t usually nice enough to change with me!”

Nico blinked again. Man, was this boy cheerful. Almost like a roaming ball of sunshine and

puppies. “I like the hallway seat better, really, so it’s no problem at all.”

Golden wonder seemed surprised at that. “Really? Why, though? The window is so much cooler! You get to watch the clouds and there’s sunshine and-”

“That’s why.” he interrupted. Seemed this was one of those talkative people again. Oddly enough, it didn’t seem so terrible now. “I don’t really like sunlight. Sensitive skin.”

“That explains why you’re so pale!” the boy grinned. His teeth were white and perfect. “Y’know, you really should take sunbaths regularly! If you’re photosensitive there’s always sunscreen, too, and sun is really important so your body can produce vitamin D and all!”

Nico wordlessly took out a bottle of vitamin D supplements from his pant’s pockets. The boy tscked. “It’s not the same thing!”

“Sorry, doc, but I really don’t like the sun.” he put the bottle back in its place. “Never had, really.”

The boy was frowning now. “That’s... Odd, I guess. I mean, I really like the sun. Always have! It’s bright and warm and allows we to live in Earth!”

Nico, despite himself, cracked a small smile. “So you’re a sun enthusiast.”

“You can say that, I guess!” the boy laughed, and his laughter sounded like an angelical chore, to Nico’s ears.

“I see. And does mister sun-loving dork have a name?”

“Oh! Right, sorry!” he blushed, red just barely showing in his tan skin. Still, he kept smiling. “I’m Will. Will Solace.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Will.” Nico kept grinning. “I’m Nico di Angelo.”

The boy lit up like a Christmas tree. “Whoa, that’s a nice name! Sounds foreign, to, so with your accent I’m assuming you’re italian? How long have you been in the US? Also, what does your name mean? It sounds a bit like angel, but I could be wrong, I mean-”

“Calm down.” the other rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m Italian. I came to study in the States a few years back, with my sister,  but she went home recently. And yes, Angelo means angel, you’re right, but don’t make any jokes with it or I swear I will move seats.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Will’s smile was smaller now. “I just think it suits you, it’s all.”

Nico felt his blood rush to his face and looked away. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Will was surprisingly fun to talk to. Their plane took off, did its job, and landed without either boy seeing the time pass. As the plane stopped moving completely, Nico turned to Will and shot him a smile.

“Guess this is it.”

“Yeah...” Will smiled weakly. “It’s been a pleasure.”

“Same.”

“So... Guess this is goodbye, then.”

“Yeah...”

The seatbelt light went off, and before he knew it Nico was on his feet, his backpack already in hands.

“So, bye Will.”

“Yeah... Bye Nico.” the blond answered, taking his time to get his bag. Nico was out of the plane as fast as he could, but he was unable to shook away the feeling that he’d forgotten something.

Turns out the airport, once again, took its sweet time before releasing Nico’s suitcase. As he waited, he saw Will roll his own next to him, grinning.

“Hey! You’re still here.”

“Yeah.” he nodded at the rolling mass of suitcases. “My stuff hasn’t showed up yet.”

“Are you... Staying in Cali for a while?”

Nico looked at him cryptically. “Why do you wanna know?”

“I thought we could maybe get some coffee or something.” Will blushed. “I mean, I have to head back to New York after Christmas break, but you’re... Nice. I like talking to you.”

Nico blushed. “Well... I came to visit my sister, we’re heading over to dad’s for Christmas. I... Actually study in New York too.”

Will lit up again. “Really? That’s great! We can hang out more!”

Nico nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Gimme your number, then.” they exchanged phones - Will had an IPhone, a full contrast to Nico’s good old Sony - and input their numbers, and Will even managed to steal a hug from Nico before they parted.

As Nico watched the city go by in his cab, he couldn’t help but smile at the text he got.

 

_Will S._

_about the coffee... meet me at XXX next tuesday,and i can show you around town! :)_

**_You_ **

**_It’s a date._ **

 

 


End file.
